


Pine Needles

by in_the_dark_times



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Holiday, John's a grinch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_dark_times/pseuds/in_the_dark_times
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tries to be a bit more festive at John's request but it backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pine Needles

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy holidays folks!  
> Enjoy :)

John hurriedly shut the front door as quickly as he'd worked to get it open. He shook his head, much like a dog, to rid his hair of stray snowflakes leftover from London's first snow. After shedding his heavy winter jacket, he trodded slowly up the stairs to 221 b, careful not to slip on the puddles of water that someone had carelessly left behind. "Well I wonder who the bloody hell that was!" He thought to himself sarcastically. 

The door to the flat had a few new scratch marks on it, he noticed as he unlocked it, fearing the worst now that he could smell that familiar dreadful smell. He tentatively stepped inside and onto something that crunched underfoot. His fears were then confirmed. He had stepped on pine needles. 

"Sherlock!" He yelled. "What's the meaning of this? Why are there pine needles everywhere?" He asked even though he was fairly certain that he knew the answer.

Sherlock poked his head around the corner from the dining area.  
"Oh hello, John. Give me some help here, would you?"

John moaned.  
"You did not get a Christmas tree! "

Sherlock's face went blank.   
"Was I not supposed to?"

"No!" Came John's exasperated response. "Sherlock, I hate Christmas trees! They're messy and smelly and unnatural and what on earth possessed you to get yourself one?"

Sherlock's expression remained innocent.  
"You told me I needed to get into the spirit of Christmas. I thought this was what you meant."

John rubbed a hand over his face.   
"You don't remember me telling you that I hate Christmas trees?"

Sherlock's eyes grew wider and he stuck out his bottom lip.  
"No...so do I have to take it down?"

John looked at him quizically.  
"You put it up all by yourself?"

Sherlock shrugged.  
"I didn't realize how hard it would be to do so, but yes. Yes I did."

John sighed.  
"Alright, let's see it then..." he said as they rounded the corner.

Squeezed into the corner of the dining room was the largest indoor tree john had ever seen. The top of the tree was scraping the 13 foot ceiling. Sherlock had just begun to decorate it. There was only one ornament on it thus far and John had to get closer to read the loopy cursive writing on it. He hiccupped a laugh. The ornament read "John and Sherlock's first Christmas".

John looked back to Sherlock who was standing sulkily in the doorway.   
"You got us a customized ornament?"

Sherlock shrugged yet again.  
"I thought it would be nice."

John couldn't stop his grin from spreading. He quickly closed the gap between them and kissed Sherlock tenderly.   
"You old sap you." He laughed into Sherlock's mouth.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows hopefully.  
"Does this mean we can keep it?"

John sighed but he was still smiling.  
"Yes, we can keep the damn thing." He relented. "But we're spraying it with lemon pledge to get rid of that horrid smell."


End file.
